dark passions
by julianne.acosta.7
Summary: tells the love story of Kate Kavanagh Elliot Grey and a story full of passion and love. this man will fulfill your every fantasy


chapter 1

Five minutes to finish my last exam of my career , I write as fast as possible my eyes do not stray from the sheet. Just before the teacher says a word stops my pen I know that I've finally finished and my face turns into a huge smile . I turned to see my best friend Ana also has a bright smile on her face . Finally it 's all over the world prepare for Katherine Kavanagh will to eat

. Hug When we left the room and both Ana chidos give joy. Although both are happy Ana is very thoughtful after photo shoot magnate Christian Grey. You see a week you see a bad cold siéndome impossible to go to the interview with Mr. Grey, was very important to the university and the diplomas handed this year. No choice I had to send Ana, since she acts weird and even after when he left to have coffee with Grey. Call mad but there's something I do not like the if the guy is a handsome bastard but there is something I do not know well

altogether . I'll have to investigate.

When in my car on the way to the apartment I comes an idea.

- You have to go out and celebrate - tell Ana

- Mm do not know Kate - this makes me sigh .

- Come Ana this deserves a celebration.

- Ana pyre and put their eyes - it's fine.

- If at last .

- How was the test?

- This makes me groan - Anna please do not talk about it .

- Okay.

We talk about what we're going to put out to celebrate , this makes me think that maybe call Levi is a college guy with whom I tonteo to see is when, just now need a guy to make me mad , although this is not Levi , say I have not yet met with the guy who wants to spend the rest of my life. When he reached the apartment door I encounter a package. I get up and look at the card is addressed to Miss Anastasia Steele. I hope when it comes to Ana has a confused look . I hand the package I give back to open the door.

- Let's open it - the mood also curious because my spirit is activated complete. I'm going to the kitchen for our champagne of victory.

- When I get really Ana I see are books . Mmm that rare - first editions - surra it.

- What? - Shit first editions has to be worth a fortune , can not think more than any other - Grey?

- It can only be of the - my friend has a face full of confusion , this house my instinct acecido cursed Christian Grey.

Take the card hands which has an extremely rare event, as Ana is a warning , I think we are stupid man can we really be so dark . I do not know what to say to her cake , but my friend who threatens the world because I have killed him

- I can not accept I will return with a quote like .

- Put an easy one that says fuck vein .

I hand her a glass of champagne to cheer her then provide. Ana gets up, goes straight to his room, the man seriously indeed are such idiots . For a moment I was sure he liked Ana Grey but now I'm not sure.

Elliot Grey was sitting in his office looking at your calendar, upcoming appointments a week and thought that tonight girl would need a quickie , one of the buildings was delayed so that more time was taken. But most important was his company known as one of the best architect in Seattle had to do everything possible to keep from falling. I would not know what to do if the Grey family had not adopted would be dead for sure endure the horrible cold streets , thank them I am where I am now.

- Mm such susy , not its cause me giggle headache. Or will the hot Tamara - think I'm a dog, but did not like that girl freak me out completely , because I'm not really a saint to do anything if you wait sitting

My phone rings when I see who my eyebrows would go so surprise.

- Hello brother is my brother Christian

- Elliot - always with his cold and distant tone.

- What do you count ?

- Nothing wanted to know if you want to come to portland .

- By a crazy night of guys tell me includes stripper

- Christian sighs - . Because it always has to be something about naked women you.

- Come on brother you need

- Shut up idiot wanna come yes or no

- If I was in fact thinking to do.

- Well at six tango charle be waiting - my brother gives me the information.

- Bye love you brother .

- Goodbye Elliot - with that the call ends , UFSS but is dry .

Three hours later I'm sitting at my brother in the hotel restaurant , we talked business and construction industry all that boring shit everyday

- Come on brother you make me fly that far just to talk shit business .

- Christian puts his look of despair , believe me I know very well. - If you do not mind the market and my industry if that 's what live .

- I'm just saying we should be with girls, you know them right? They smell nice breasts .

- Of course I know them very well trust me - meda a quizzical look and I print talking to himself.

- How about if we win , think we would be a great team , look there are some that are looking at us an hour ago - . 's Us against our stunning girls who eat while the two look . If they are more than ready to fuck. I think I'll stay with black blondes movie I will not

- Let's talk to them - not even the Christian looks when he says .

- No - at times like this I think is right, the mom is gay.

- But you have not even looked at the

- Elliot said no . - Says it all in a strong , when I see him losing his patience

- I raise my arms in surrender so - okay your not queras , but I spent more than two weeks without a dust think my balls are blue .

- Do what you want , but after dinner - mocking manara says .

- If you have to impute my balls be your fault Grey - is when I see a little smile on my brother. Failure had a quiet childhood was dark , I remember when they brought mom and dad was a small boy for his age. I do not speak for a while and never stopped playing. In a way I was afraid . My thoughts are scattered cell phone rings when my brother

- Anastasia - my brother sounds surprised. But I'm even more surprised what the fuck is Anastasia? Business will

- No asking for the girl 's face caught passes from Christian anxious - Anastasia okay? Your voice sounds strange . - One point my brother is concerned this makes my interest even more .

- Anastasia Have you drunk ?

- I am ... Curious where are you ? - My brother just stutter do not think so .

- What bar? - Oh the girl is in a bar, my brother is desperate because he is running his hand through his hair

- How do you come back home? - My brother worried about a girl, I do not believe it .

- What this bar ? - Shit let's go find a great girl drunk. Well no matter just seeing the facial expressions of Christian is very funny.

- Anastasia where are you ? Say what now - this aspect is not good driver , I raise my hand to ask for the bill .

- I hear a chuckle coming from the cell - Ana help me with this, where the hell are you? - Listen well my brother besides that just beg cursed , do not believe it , who would think that Mr. Grey would be important now and for a drunk girl. I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

- What part of Portland?

-Ana- my brother screaming his name but later that the girl has already hung him , Christian 's face becomes full of rage.

- What happened I let your girl - I say playfully .

- Now I'm not to hold your shit Elliot . - Pick up your phone and type a number.

- I'll pick you up - he tells the girl and hangs .

- Oww that well but I tell you one thing how the hell we're going unless you know where it is.

- Christian raises an eyebrow as if to say you think that will stop me . Call another number - Taylor Rastres necito that this cell - gives the number is no more than fifteen minutes when he gets the address.

- Let 's have it - your eyes shine if that's scary . We left the hotel in search of the famous Ana if this girl is able to get my brother out of the hotel to go get drunk in his role is because seriously cares. Go it got interesting , all this is better than any novel I used look .

- We're in the car - hey brother that girl is your girlfriend ?

- No - he says so .

- Mmm then why the searches .

You do not care - as I know you do not have to push harder , but I think I'll have to call Mom and tell her that Christian is not gay after all. Tonight will be interesting

continue


End file.
